Change
by Kase0414
Summary: Stefan was missing... where he will be? what danger Klaus said is?


In the Mystic Falls.

"Caroline, stop crying, ok?" Rebecca said impatiently. She promised Klaus to take care of her. But she was annoyed by her weep.

"How can he do this to me?" Caroline sobbed.

"You desired the better." Elena showed up suddenly. Rebecca had informed any friends of Caroline on the phone. When she saw Elena came, she lived immediately.

"Rebecca had told us. Caroline, I am sorry…" Elena said.

"I really love him so much…" Caroline couldn't stop crying. Her eyes were swelling, and her beautiful face looked pale. She felt like someone was ripping out of her heart. She can feel the hurt deeply.

Ring-Ring-Ring.

Caroline's phone rang. Caroline thought it was Tyler, so she picked up quickly.

"Tyler?"

"Caroline, how much I hope that just one time, you can expect it is me."

"Klaus, what do you want?!" Caroline's heart was rose and down to deep again.

"The doppelgangers were in danger. Ask them to hide. I will arrive at Mystic Falls as soon as possible."

"Klaus! Klaus?! What danger?" He hanged on the phone suddenly.

Caroline looked at Elena. She had a bad feeling that something might happen.

"What did he say? Why you looked so strange?" Elena was confused.

"Klaus said you and Stefan are in danger." Caroline replied.

"What danger? Why he said that?" Elena was nervous.

At this moment, Elena's phone rang.

"Damon?"

"Elena! Did you be with Stefan?"

"No, I didn't. I am in Caroline's house! What happened?"

"I can't contact him. He should show up at the bar half an hour ago." Damon's voice sound anxious.

"Demon… Klaus told Caroline that Stefan and I are in danger."

"Oh! Come on! Not the doppelgangers game again."

Ding-dong.

The doorbell suddenly rang shocked the two ladies. Caroline opened the door quickly. She was afraid that it will be the enemy.

"Surprise!" Damon smiled and walked into the house. "You looked like want to kill me?!" he said to Caroline.

"Damon, you scared us." Elena gave him a hug. "I am worried about Stefan."

"Don't worry. We will find him. From now on, don't you dare to leave my sight." Damon touched Elena's face, trying to comfort her. "Come on, blonde. Let's find some helpers."

Caroline knew Klaus won't lie to her. Stefan and Elena are all her best friends. No matter what happed, she will fight for them until she died.

They went to the Salvatore's mansion, and called Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie come over to discuss this situation.

"What exactly the danger is?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus didn't say." Caroline said.

" Maybe, we can find someone who know Klaus very well to ask?" Damon smiled and looked at Matt.

"What?!" Matt was a little confused.

"Are you looking for me?" a British accent suddenly showed up.

"Rebecca! You're late. Now, where is Stefan?"

"A woman named Jane took him." Rebecca replied and took away the drink that Damon was holding.

"Who is she?" Elena asked.

Rebecca then told them the meeting, and the Volturi's ambition.

"We have to stop them." Elena said.

"Bonnie, can you use the tracking spell to find Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Let me try it."

Bonnie began to prepare everything, such as candles and map. Everyone was nervous. They were all worried about Stefan.

"I found him! He is in the Lockwood's old basement."

All the vampires then rushed to the basement. When they arrived, they saw Stefan was tied on the wall and he looked painful. A woman wore black cloak stood beside him and she kept staring at him.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted.

Jane looked at them angrily. It seems that they had destroyed her plan.

Damon rushed to her, trying to save Stefan. Suddenly, he felt a headache. It was so painful that he even couldn't move. It was Jane's power. She could make people feel miserable by her eyesight. That's why Stefan looked painful.

"Hello!" Aro's voice suddenly showed up. Caroline saw many vampires standing behind them. They were rounding up.

"It's my pleasure to meet my beautiful doppelgangers." Aro touched Elena's beautiful face, with an evil smile.

"Get out of your dirty hands!" Damon said. He still felt pain, kneeling on the ground.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"It must be the powerful witch." Aro walked to Jane. "Today is full moon. I will sacrifice the doppelgangers to gain a strongest power. As long I drink their blood, no one can kill me. I will rule the whole supernatural world." Aro was so excited.

"Don't you dare to do it." It's Klaus. He looked at Caroline, and made sure she didn't get hurt.

"You can't stop it, my dearest Klaus." Aro said. "Take them away, and—kill the others." Then he ran out of the basement.

"Did you think you can get away easily?!" Klaus said with a profound smile.

"what?!" There were hundreds of hybrids stood in front of the basement. Aro couldn't believe what he saw. He never had seen Klaus's army before.

Those vampires that Aro brought were all new born. When they saw the hybrids, they ran off quickly. They knew—once you be bit by the hybrids, you will lose your life.

"Dear Aro, do you really think I am weak?!" Klaus's voice sound cold-blood and cruel.

"Ha …ha…I am ..just.." Aro hadn't had chance to finish his last words. His head was ripped off by a hybrid, who is Klaus's favorite assistant.

Elena saw the crisis was over, she then rushed to Stefan. Stefan was so weak. He must be tortured for so long. Damon was recovery, so he helped Elena to bring Stefan home. Matt , Jeremy, and the hybrid that killed Aro put a fire on Aro's body. It was really a mess.

Klaus walked to Caroline, "sorry..I am late."

"I am surprised…you saved Elena and Stefan." Caroline was touched by his move. She thought he might change.

"In fact, all I want is to get rid of Aro…"

"Klaus~!"

"Ha-ha. Does my comeback mean something to you?" Klaus expected for her answer nervously. He didn't want to be rejected again.

"I …." Caroline seemed didn't know how to answer him. "I think I am ready."

"Ready for what?" Klaus didn't get her point.

"Ready for accept your love." She smiled.


End file.
